Areoplane scene
by Megannnn123
Summary: Lisbon's feelings from the plane to the kiss scene.


**Hello again guys, I'm writing another fic instead of doing my college work *slaps hands* but oh well, this is more interesting to be honest. I hope this fic is okay and makes sense. The story is basically Lisbon's feelings towards Jane and from the moment on the plane to when they kissed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist and any of the characters associated with it. I also do not make money from writing fic. Without further will do I hope you enjoy this. **

On that plane he really had declared that he loved you not only once but four times. Four times. That wasn't somebody who was lying was it? Trying to play with your feelings and rip your heart out. These types of things weren't a laughing matter they were serious, your heart was literally on the line for a man you thought hadn't felt the same way.

You had to get off this plane. Now. It was your last chance.

Ever since the first day you met him all those years ago after his wife and daughter had been tragically killed you hadn't expected to be going after Jane in the airport custody suite because he had been held due to storming the plane to tell you how he felt.

You carefully moved your way through the aeroplane, trying your hardest not to step on any bodies feet. Grabbing your bag you quickly made it to the exit, the plane was ready. Phew. You could still get off the plane.

You stupid, stupid, stupid man you thought. He had so many chances to tell you how he had felt, you hadn't really expected him to storm the plane and tell you then. You guess it was better than keeping it a secret for the rest of his life and being miserable and having to live without you. The funny thing is you actually felt the same way. You stupid, stupid woman getting with Marcus, seeing how that had affected him you should have shown your true feelings towards him but no you were too caught up in your own mind trying to make things work with another man. Another man who only made you happy you didn't truly love him, for a start you didn't even know him enough to upstate and move away but to please him you had said yes.

You'd upstate for Jane though. You had upsated for Jane.

You really hadn't wanted to leave to DC even though you had said yes to doing so, your bestest friend and the person you had loved for almost the whole time you had met was the hardest to say bye to so you withheld telling him. Nice one Lisbon. Nice one. He was supposed to be your best friend. Maybe that was why you couldn't tell him. You cared about him too much. You didn't want to shatter his heart, hurt his feelings.

Breathe.

You walked along the runway to the custody suite of the airport. To tell the upmost truth you didn't really know where you were going so you asked a security guy and he had directed you to the correct location. You thought he had been extra nice dealing with your request, all airport guys should be like him.

You arrived at the custody suite, bags or you should say bag in hand. You began getting more and more nervous with every step you had taken or were going to be taking. You don't know why you were so nervous about talking to him now, it had always been so easy with the flirtatious banter that ran between you, that was easy but now it was for something serious you began getting butterflies in your stomach and continued to wonder if he was actually telling the truth or if it was part of a con. You hoped for your sake it was true as your feelings were once again beginning to come to the surface and you knew that Jane probably felt the same way too.

After that moment you had begun to move towards the door of the room which Jane occupied. It was just like an interrogation room, a room you both knew all too well due to the work you carried out. You knew Jane had spent many of a time in a room like this, not only on the side of questioning the witness or the killer also on the side of the person causing the problem. You knew he probably would be telling the truth as to why he avoided all of the security the airport had and why he had jumped on the plane. The second part of that question was easy. It was to stop you, to stop you from making a massive mistake you both knew you would be making if you had left. You didn't really want Pike, he was just there to make you realise your true feelings, the feelings you had been trying to hide for so long.

You then felt yourself reach the door of the room. You placed your hand on the handle and slowly began to pull it down to open it, there was no way out now. You then pushed the door closed behind you and walked towards the table to sit at the desk where Jane was also sat, he looked sad and anxious as if everything he had done just the previous evening had all gone to waste because you had actually stayed on the plane and gone to DC. The truth is you hadn't, you had stayed in Miami to see him. He just didn't know it yet.

You realised it was now or never that you had to talk to show your presence in the room so that Jane knew it was you and not a custody officer coming to ask you more questions or tell you when you could leave. You bit the bullet and said "hello" as soon as he heard your voice he looked up and smiled that beautiful smile that made your heart melt, my goodness it was lovely. It felt even more precious as he hadn't smiled like this recently to you because of everything that was going on between you, you could understand why after his declaration from the previous evening. The declaration you had wanted to hear for so long, it was a shame it had taken you almost leaving for it to be said but you were happy that it had finally been said.

Your heart was beating a thousand times a minute as you continued to talk, first of it was about him getting himself into pickles, there had been many pickles in the past so you knew what you were talking about. The conversation then turned into feelings and you saying you felt the same way. Phew. Just saying those four words had felt like a massive weight had been lifted off your shoulders you had wanted to tell him it but thought every other time was too soon or he would laugh it off as a joke again, like he had done in the past. This time it was different even if Pike was brought into the conversation, you had stated that he'll understand. In all honesty you couldn't care what he had to say, the person you cared about most in the world was sat right in front of you, sprained ankle and all. You asked him to say it again, to tell you he loved you again, he didn't. Instead he moved his leg off the chair and stop up moving his whole body over the table towards you all while looking at your lips. Before he even reached your lips you had closed your eyes as if preparing for the moment. When the moment finally came it couldn't have felt more magical. Sparks were flying around the room and you both had moved your hands to the others face. The kiss was rather quick but in it you had shown all your feelings and how strong they were and most importantly that you loved each other, which was all that counts. You slowly removed your lips from his and then smiled at him all while he was doing the same.

You couldn't believe this moment had finally happened but now it had you were finally in the place you had always wanted to be. Loving Patrick Jane.

**Yeah, so that's the end of it. I hope its all okay. I'm not sure if I like this but its what my mind wanted to write and it took me where it has.**


End file.
